


I love you to the moon and back

by Fionakevin073



Series: Long Live All the Magic We Made [8]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, awestruckness, mother-daughter, thankfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionakevin073/pseuds/Fionakevin073
Summary: Where Anne becomes a grandmother for the first time. Part 8 of Long Live All the Magic We Made





	I love you to the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This prompt was asked for a long time ago by Guest and is about Elizabeth and her first child. Heads up, I’m leaving for vacation tmr, so if any of u want to get some last minute requests in before I disappear for two plus weeks feel free. Don’t worry, I’m still working on those other two requests I have pending. Thanks for everything. 
> 
> Until next time,   
> Fionakevin073

 

 

_I love you to the moon and back,_ Taylor Swift Ronan. 

 

Anne is there in 1552 when Elizabeth gives birth to her first child. 

 

She had remained in France ever since the wedding of her daughter to the recent King of France Charles, whose older brother Henry had died of a sudden illness thus making him the King since his father died and his brother had no children. 

 

“Ahh! Ugh! Mama I’m so tired,” Elizabeth whimpered, holding onto Anne’s hand tightly. 

 

“I know sweetheart,” Anne shushed, dabbing at her daughter’s sweaty forehead, cooing at her softly. “It’ll be over soon.” 

 

Elizabeth shook her head frantically, a sob escaping her pale-looking lips. 

 

“I can’t,” Elizabeth cried, “I really can’t.” 

 

Anne smiled at her sympathetically, pressing a kiss against her cheek. 

 

“Your majesty you must push—“ 

 

“Do not tell me what to do!” Elizabeth half-yelled, half-screamed, “I am the Queen of France and a Princess of England and I do not answer to you!” Then tears begin to fall down her pale face. \

 

“Listen to me Elizabeth,” Anne says sternly leaning in so that her daughter has to stare her in the eyes, “You have your child in your belly who is ready to come out into the world—you _must_ bring him here, do you understand? A few more moments of pain, for a lifetime of happiness, my darling. Just a little longer, I promise you.” 

 

Elizabeth nods determinedly, grits her teeth and pushes with all her might, a shout escaping her throat. 

 

And that’s all it takes. 

 

Elizabeth slumps down against the pillows, over exhausted, barely unable to keep her eyes open but she struggles to do so regardless, eager to see her baby, who has already begun crying. 

 

“Well?” Anne questioned, “Is the babe healthy?” 

 

She did not care about whether it was a boy or girl and if Elizabeth’s husband dared say anything if it was a girl Anne would curse him until she died. 

 

“A boy,” the midwife states, wrapping the baby in a  blanket, “A healthy baby boy.” 

 

Elizabeth lets out a cry of happiness, extending her arms out so that she could hold the baby. 

 

“Let me see him,” she demanded. 

 

No one attempted to stop her. 

 

“He is so handsome,” Elizabeth whispered, awestruck. 

 

Anne leaned over her daughter’s shoulder to stare at her grandsons face, a smile playing on her lips. 

 

“He is,” she agrees, pressing a kiss to the crown of Elizabeth’s head, “You have done so well my darling.” 

 

They sit there in silence for a while, staring at the babe. 

 

“What is his name?” Anne asked quietly. 

 

Elizabeth pauses for a moment, before lifting her eyes to meet hers. Anne had expected her to call her son Henry, after her father and late cousin but something soft and somewhat wistful appears in Elizabeth’s eyes as she declares, “Charles. His name is Charles.” 

 

“After his father,” One of Elizabeth’s ladies comments, to the adoration of the other women present. 

 

But Elizabeth’s eyes are _knowing_ as she stares into Anne’s and she is suddenly struck  with the realisation that her husband isn’t the Charles she was talking about at all. 

 

_Oh,_ her heart whispered, bringing tears to her eyes, _oh._

 

_Thank you,_ Anne mouthed. 

 

Elizabeth merely smiled in response. 

 

— 

 

End. 


End file.
